


Anonymous

by Anonymous



Series: Steve Does Fanfiction [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Dialogue-Only, Everyone writes fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, on AO3, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah but ... why publish anonymously?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

 

“Yeah but … why publish anonymously?”

“There’s something … liberating in putting your work out there without your name attached to it.”

“So you do it for … what? To be able to write whatever and not tarnish your … uh, cred?”

“Steve, the addition of modern slang to your vocabulary is adorable, don’t get me wrong, but don’t say “cred”. And no, that’s not it at all. That’s _a_ reason to do it, and why a lot of people _do_ do it, but that’s not it for me. When you put a story out there with no name attached to it, you make it stand on its own. You make readers read a story without expectation, without excuse, without feeling like they _have_ to like it or leave behind an encouraging review or whatever it is people do for other people. All they get is a story, and they have to judge that story based on its own merit and nothing more.”

“But what if it does really well, the anonymous story? Wouldn’t you want to have that recognition?”

“Do you want Steve Rogers to be recognized for the heroic acts he does as Captain America?”

“Well, _no,_ but-.”

“I publish enough of my works under my pseud to be satisfied. These are different. They just … are. I don’t need credit for everything. I don’t think you do, either.”

“… No. No I don’t.”

“…”

“…”

“I heard Doctor Banner made Tony come in his pants the other day just by reading some fanfiction.”

“ … Yes. That happened. Don’t tell Tony I confirmed it, though. He’s adamant I remain on his side against Bruce while he gets … things sorted out.”

“Things being a possible threesome I know nothing about?”

“… _Natasha_.”


End file.
